


Peek into Alexander's past

by Pinxku



Series: Alexander angst and more [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adorable, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alexander Hamilton has Nightmares, Alexander Hamilton is George Washington & Martha Washington's Adopted Son, Alexander had a brother, Angst, Canon Era, Comfort, Cute Alexander Hamilton, De-Aged Alexander Hamilto, Fanart, George Washington is a Dad, Heavy Angst, Hurt Alexander Hamilton, Hurt/Comfort, I'm not gonna tell, James Hamilton is a poor excuse for a human being, Past Child Abuse, Possible Character Death, Sad, The Author Regrets Nothing, Washingdad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinxku/pseuds/Pinxku
Summary: Alexander gets de-aged and Washington has to look out for his son in the middle of a revolution who is suddenly 6.People get a glimpse at Alexanders less than ideal childhood and Washington's parental instincts are screaming for him to hunt down James Hamilton and kill him.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & George Washington
Series: Alexander angst and more [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552390
Comments: 217
Kudos: 493





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 1166

Washington rode his horse as fast as he could one-handed. His other hand was occupied by holding a small unconscious body of his beloved adopted son who The General for the life of him could not understand how was turned into a child. If the General had to guess he would say his boy was around 5 to 6 years old. Washington cursed the British and their crazy shenanigans silently as he encouraged his horse to run faster.

From the smallest conversation he had managed to have with the boy about his past -these conversations usually included a lot of alcohol and patience- he knew his boy was from Nevis. His mother died of sickness, father left and was less than a good parent while he was present and his cousin committed suicide. What he also knew that his boy was poor -still was in fact- and having a meal every day of the week was rare and required a lot of work to manage for a day.

What these works were he wouldn't tell but it wasn't that hard to tell by how hard Alexander worked and when they were desperate how well Alexander managed to steal small things from the local merchants and charm their daughters to agree when they refused to sell food and equipment while their army supplies were practically non-existent. The lack of food showed clearly now. Alexander was so small as an adult and so much smaller as a child. He was clearly malnourished and you could feel the boys ribs under oversized clothes. One of the first things he was going to do was get some food into the kid.

They finally arrived back at the camp and his men quickly came out to greet their general. There are gasps all around when they see the small boy in his arms.

"Who's that, sir?" John asks looking around for his friend as they all try to get closer to see.

"Where did you find him?" asks another.

"Where's Hamilton?" That freezes everyone as their eyes move from the child to their general worry was shining in everyone's eyes. Washington opens his mouth to answer but stops. How was he about to explain that this boy was Hamilton. He clearly took too long to answer because the worried eyes started to turn sad with grief. His men really liked Hamilton

"Has our little lion finally been bested?" Ben Talmadge asks his eyes sad.

"No he is um... well here" He turns to look at the boy once again and every eye did the same.

"That's mon petit lion?" Lafayette asks with interest and worry coming to stand next to him and see. His boy did look the same with the more younger features. His hair was the same color and his old clothes drowned his small body.

"Aww he is so cute," One of the soldiers say and that starts as small chuckles and agreeing coos around. Many of the men here were fathers anyway.

"What happened, sir?" Burr asks looking at small Alexander in disbelief.

Washington sighs as he starts to explain how he and Alexander were returning to camp from the local town when 2 red coats appeared from the woods and started to shoot at them. They started to shoot back and while they got the other one other ran but not before accidentally dropping a small ball from his bag. Alexander, of course, went to see what it was while Washington went to check on the fallen enemy. He didn't expect the startled shout of pain his second let out and when he turned gun in hand bright light had enveloped his son and when he ran to his boy his very much adult second was a child. He had quickly collected the now broken item with a pease of cloth and then his boy and headed back to camp as soon as possible.

There is silence after his explanation.

"Can I see the thing?" Burr asks. Washington nods and maneuvers Alexander so he can hand the broken ball to Burr. "Do not touch it with bare hands. I do not need my army turning to children"

"Yes sir, I will start working on how to fix... uh, this" With a quick concerned glance Burr quickly left.

Washington looked down at his boy again.

"Mulligan please figure out some clothing for Hamilton" He commands. Hercules nods a this "I'm going to need his measurements sir"

"Follow me then, The rest of you back to work we still have a war to win" Washington turns and heads for his tent mulligan obediently following.

He sets Alexander in his lap and starts taking off some of the uniform. He freezes when he sees his boy's body. He knew the kid would be skinny and was somewhat prepared it was still unsettling but it wasn't the reason he froze. Looking down he sees his boy's body was covered in bruises and his back was covered in red marks that reminded a lot of the marks he has seen after one of the slaves get punished with a belt.

He wanted to hug his boy and protect him from his past because his wonderful, brilliant genius son did not deserve this. Mulligan's face was blank but his jaw was tight. Alexander had not told to the man then either. They work in silence as Mulligan takes Alexanders measurements and with a bow and a hair ruffle he leaves the general alone with the boy.

Now, what was he going to do? Until they can reverse this he has a child version of his second in his hands at a war camp full of guns and dangerous explosives. Alexander will surely be as curious as any child. And he can't exactly send the boy home either. Since well The boy didn't have a home. The camp was his home. It had been awkward to find out about that. He had sent the boy home as a reprimand for breaking his orders and thinking Elizabeth Schyler and Alexander were courting. Little did he know that their relationship had ended with mutual agreement and that he was sending his boy into the streets away from his home. The man, of course, didn't tell him that because he was a prideful idiot and had followed the Generals orders and left.

Working in the streets trying to get money for food. He had done it before after all. After finding out from one of Alexanders FRIENDS that Alexander didn't have a home where the general had sent him. Washington had hunted down the boy and brought him back. Alexander had been awkwardly closed off after that for a while. The whole thing ended with heart-to-heart and Washington finally adopting him and letting him know he had always a home to come to.

He collects his son again and sets him down on the bed and sat down next to it. Let the waiting game begin.


	2. Wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Alexander wakes up and Washington wonders how to get away with a possible murder he might commit. 
> 
> Alexander gets a Teddy Bear and who the heck is Jemmy?
> 
> Includes child abuse :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1316

Alexander was out cold for the next 2 hours. While waiting Washington re-arrange his room so it would be more child safe and comfortable. He made a small bunk into the room where Alexander would sleep. No way would he let his boy sleep in a cold tent that was way too far from him. 

He moved his pistol so it would be easily accessible by him but not by a small child. One of the soldiers brought him a cute little worn teddy to entertain the boy.

He could help but wonder what would small Alexander be like? Would he be even more energized but still polite boy he is now or completely different?

Washington couldn't help but belittle giddy over this. This was bad, yeah but a chance even for a moment has his son as a small boy. To teach him and raise him and love him like he would have loved to originally unlike that good for nothing James Hamilton.

The thought of that man-made his blood boil. His sweet Alexander deserved so much better than what he got. That boy was going to change the world. And to think this- this monster had done such things to him. It didn't take a genius to figure out who made his boy back and blue and Washington would go and hunt that bastard and kill him slowly if it wouldn't mean that he would have to leave Alex alone. Though he could send someone else... no, he would want to do it though. He could send someone to hunt him for him and maybe a public execution? Hanging would be too merciful. Though the thought of the man closer to Alexander didn't sound appetizing. 

He could just shoot him a few times and hide the body the man was missing anyway. And if someone found out he could just say he attacked him. No-one would question it with a good excuse not if it came from a general himself.

While Washington was wondering how to get away with murder Alexander starts to stir.

Alexander's body felt heavy. His head hurt and his ribs throbbed painfully. The familiar feeling of hunger clawed at his stomach. He was laying on something soft and warm. Hr borrows his face in it.

Was mom home from work yet. Mom was always at work but still somehow always had little time for Alex. Alexander loved his mom. Her touches were soft and nice when she hugged him and petted his hair. She would teach him French and sing and listen to him talk and comfort him when dad was acting weird. She couldn't stop it and she didn't try to but that's okay because then dad would get mad if she tried to and then it would hurt him and mom. Alexander didn't want mom to hurt.

It was never good when dad acted weird. He would smell funny and he would shout, call him evil names and hit him. Alexander learned to keep his head down and mouth shut when dad was acting weird. It would hurt less than retaliation.

Not even his brother James could stop it. He would always make Alexander laugh and teach him to read and be thereafter dad was done. Alexander loved James too. He was his super cool older brother by 2 years. He calls Alexander Alex. Alexander calls him Jemmy.

Dad's touches were cold and painful. Alexander only like when mom and Jemmy touched him.

"Alexander? Open your eyes son" an unfamiliar voice says calmly.

He slowly opens his eyes. He comes face to face with a huge man. And by huge he really means huge. This man could probably crush him with his thumb. He shrinks away a little in fear. What if this man was like dad? There was a small feeling in him making him feel like he could trust this man but the fear crushes it under it for now.

"Alexander there you are son. Do you know who I am?" The big man asks surprisingly gently. Not that it helped much. Alexander shakes his head.

"Whe-Where's mom? Where's Jemmy?" He stutters. Where was he? He wanted mom. He wanted his Jemmy.

Washington watches in confusion and worry. It doesn't go unnoticed that Alexander didn't ask for his father. Who the hell is Jemmy?

And what exactly was he going to tell this boy about his mother?

He watches his boy for a moment. Those eyes were huge and as lively as ever with their Violet and blue color. But unlike his adult self, they held the naivety in them. The pureness and the untainted hope that hadn't been dulled yet by the challenges he will face. But there was wisdom. Not as vivid as he will have it but enough to know that this one has seen more than one should have to. His hair was a bit of a mess and fell on his face. He was frankly quite adorable.

He sighs. If he lies it will bite him later. Alexander was strong he could handle it. And Washington will be there to support him.

"Alexander... son. This will sound very weird to you but something has happened. You have touched something you shouldn't have and that somehow turned you into a child. A lot has happened since you were a child and among of those things is that your mother has died" Washington winces at his response. Not only does he sound crazy but he could have softened the actual message he was giving. Hamilton was always better with words.

Alexander seemed to have latched on the important part. His eyes became teary and his lip wobbled. Washington wanted to hug him.

"Ma is dead?" Of course, he knew what death meant. Where he comes from a lot of kids and adults died before they got past 20 others might have gotten half as many. It still hurt. More than what dad's fists or belt could. Because there was no mom to comfort him.

"Jemmy?" Alex asks wobbly.

"I don't know about him" Washington admits sadly.

Alexander starts to sob. Jemmy would never leave him voluntarily. He would always be there unless he too was dead. Alexander curled into a ball sobbing silently. Dad doesn't like when Alexander cried. Washington moves to hug him and Alexander flinches. Maybe this man didn't like crying either. He whimpers.

Washington hesitates for a moment at the flitch and ideas about ways to murder a certain man intensifies but he slowly envelops Alexander into a hug. 

"It's okay son. We'll fix this and while we wait I will protect you, I'll take care of you don't worry. It's okay"

Alexander relaxes into the embrace. This man was nice. His touches were like moms.

"You will? Alexander asks his voice so small.

"I will" Washington internally swears he will lay down his life for his son.

"Wha-what's your name sir," the calming child asks peaking his head to look at him.

"My name is George Washington, my boy"

"I'm Alexander Hamilton" Washington smiles at that. 

"Hello, Alexander" then he remembers and takes something from behind him.

"This is for you son," he says and gives the cute teddy bear to Alexander.

It was downright adorable. Alexander's eyes widen and sparkle. He looks up at George with big eyes. "For me?" He whispers. Washington nods with a smile and watches as Alexander quickly takes it to his lap and hugs it with a squeal. "Thank you! Thank you Thank you! I'm gonna call him Jemmy and oooooh!" he repeats as he squeezes it with a huge smile like his life was complete. It makes Washington sad how simple used teddy can get such reaction but It was just adorable.

He knew this boy was going to be the death of him but he won't regret any second of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: He is awake and adorable! 
> 
> Demigod ravenclaw wanted James Jr to be in this story. So welcome good big bro Jemmy!
> 
> #How do I tell Hamkid(Hamilton) that his mom is dead and he is really an adult who somehow turned into a child because of British shenanigans.
> 
> I want to make baby Hamilton at some point now cause think about Washingdad. Couldn't put it in this cause abuse is bad. Child abuse is worst and baby abuse is even worst. I can't write something like that. DON'T ABUSE PEOPLE!
> 
> Thank you for reading leave a comment, like and a prompt those are appreciated!  
> Tumblr: Pinxku22
> 
> Happy Holidays whatever thing you celebrate!


	3. Observations and food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count:1300

Alexander sat on the Generals bed gushing over the teddy bear under Washington's watchful eye. Normally this would be very uncomfortable for the boy but the teddy was really more interesting than that right now. It was brown and cute and soft and it had cute eyes and a nose and oh wow Alex loved it! He has had teddy only once before this. Jemmy tried to get him one once for his 3rd birthday and somehow even managed to get him one. It is well worn out and hidden under Alexander's pillow. His biggest treasure. 

He took note of things around him while hugging the small Jemmy bear to his chest. He was in a room. It was very tidy but not overly. There were papers littering around in neat stacks. 

Next to himself. His clothes were really too big for him the sleeves were too long and the coat was almost as long as the boy. He didn't mind he was used to wrong sized clothes. His abdomen throbbed from his father's latest annoyance for not talking English, mom liked French so did Jemmy and so did Alexander. But Father didn't like when Alex talked French. He sais that Alex has to learn to speak English well if he wants to build anything of his pitiful life. "Build a legacy boy or be forgotten" was once told before he got punished. His stomach churned in hunger. Alexander was used to this feeling and ignoring it.

Mr. George was still looking at him with something Alex didn't understand. His eyes were crinkled and the corner of his mouth slightly rose. That's good, right? But there was a small frown on his brow. Not good. 

Alex was good at telling what people thought and what they might do and how to react to them. When someone fists went tight and lips pursued and jaw lock you put your head down and preferably don't talk back or when they shout you nod and agree. But Mr. George was unknown. Alex didn't know what he might do if he misbehaved. He sais he will protect him and keep him safe but that doesn't necessarily mean he won't get punished. The man calls him son. It's strange and sets a twinge in Alex. Part of him loves it. He wants it. Part of him wants his father to call him that with the same pride this man put in it.   
  
His growling stomach interrupts his thoughts. He blushes slightly it was clear Mr. George was rich and probably never hungry and him a poor young and scrappy was starving. Not fair but Alex had learned a long time ago that life wasn't fair.

Washington watched Alexander with delightful amusement and fondness as the boy played with the teddy. He was curious about his son. There was a slight accent on Alexander's tone. One Washington had not heard often. Sometimes when Alexander is so exhausted -or drunk- his well-hidden accent would bleed though and in worst cases, he would speak French. Washington didn't mind when his voice did that. It was part of him but he didn't understand French so that was slightly problematic. He was clearly happy with his new furry companion but still slightly cautious. Understandable Washington thinks. 

Alexander was now watching him he noticed. There was a question in his eyes one he was clearly looking for from George. Washington lets him search and so he waits.

Alexander's head was tilted in question as they stare at each other and his right hand was wrapping the Jemmy teddy to his chest. They were snapped out of it by Alexander's growling stomach. Alexander blushes and averts his gaze in embarrassment. Washington immediately gets up. Which causes Alexander to flinch. He quickly apologizes and silently curses himself. He hadn't realized that the kid might be hungry.

"You hungry kid?" he asks casually and as non-threateningly man of his size could.  
Alexander looks at him puzzled but nods.

"Yes, Mr.George Sir, I'm sorry" Washington stares at him in bewildered. Why was he sorry?

"It's okay, son. There's nothing to worry about. Let's get you something to eat" He says gently.

Alex watches his eyes wide and then lets out a shy smile. So small and cute and oh dear lord Washington might die because that was so so so adorable and left him absolutely helpless. Washington was going to offer a hand unsure if Alexander wanted to touch when the kid threw caution to the wind and made grabby hands at him. With wide begging violet-blue puppy eyes. Washington was so dead. His legs felt weak and his war-hardened heart melted. This was a small show of trust. And Washington will take it. 

He carefully lifted the boy of the bed and placed him on his hip. Alex slowly wraps his hands around Washington's neck and leans in. It felt nice. It was safe and warm and so so so comfortable.

Washington felt warm spread around his heart as they walked out to get food. He didn't worry about his soldiers seeing him like this. They knew Alexander was his son and they all liked Alex and respected Washington.

Some soldiers cood and waved at Alexander when they walked past. Alexander waved shily back and sometimes hid his face into Washington's neck.

Once they arrived in the food tent he sat Alexander down and went to get some food. Aaron had joined Alexander while he was gone and Alexander was talking his ears off. Burr was watching Alexander in amusement, disbelief, and fondness. Once he spotted the General he saluted.

"Mr. George, Mr. George! Look I made a friend!!"

"Yes, I can see that, son. Mr. Burr (sir) have you found out how to fix this?"

"No, sir. I'm still looking for the right relic but I believe I have a hunch" Washington only nods at this.

He sets a full plate in front of Alexander. Alexander was once again wide-eyed gaping at Washington, then the food, then Burr and again at Washington.

"For me?" Alexander asks in hopeful disbelief. Washington's heart hurts again.

"Yes. For you, son" Washington shares a look with Burr who also looks kinda like someone kicked his puppy. Multiple times.

"All of it" Alexander whispers. Washington nods not trusting his voice.

Alexander reaches for it. Slowly like expecting them to take it away. His fingers almost touch the plate and then looks at Washington again. Washington nods encouragingly at him. And then his fingers touched the plate and like a switch was flipped he took it quickly and started to eat. He ate quickly desperately to get the food down before someone decided to take it away. Washington remembers Alexander being like this after he had brought his boy back home. It pains him more now to look at a child doing it.

"Alexander" he sais slowly and gently.

Alexander stops in fear.

"Alexander" he repeats "Slow down, son. You will get sick. No one is going to take it away" Washington sais gently.

Alexander nods hesitantly and starts eating but slower.

Other soldiers come to say hi and introduce themselves while they sit. Alexander was energetic and talkative but he was also flinched aways away from loud noises at the times and kept close to Washington. The Teddy close to his chest at all times.

Soon his eyelids started to get heavy and tiny (Adorable) yawns escaped his smallmouth. Washington notices and puts an end to the fun. Kids 6. So he needs sleep.

He carries the sleepy boy back to the tent a before they even get to their destination Alexander was already asleep. Small puffs of breath tickled Washington's neck.

He tucks his son into the small cot he made for the boy and smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats chapter 3 for you. Hope you enhoyed.
> 
> I made a fic "What Home?" that has the time when Washington send Alexander home that he didn't have. If you haven't go check it out while you wait for the chapter 4. It set into this same timeline but not neccasery read to understand this one. You might enjoy it though.
> 
> I already drew for chapter 4 And I'm proud how it looks. This ones was but crappy. 
> 
> Thank you for reading leave a comment, like and a prompt those are appreciated!  
> Tumblr: Pinxku22


	4. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: includes Child abuse and violence and nightmares
> 
> Word count: 950

As Alexander slept Washington got back to work. Even with such... A Unique situation they were fighting a war and Washington was supposed to lead.

He started to read the letters congress has sent and just by reading the first 5 rows he knew that this was going to be a long night that included a possible headache and an urge to bang his head against the desk.

Washington hated writing back at congress they just don't seem to understand how bad things were here. They didn't have enough equipment, food, men or guns. Just not enough anything really. That's why he makes Alexander do it. Not only is it the boy's job but he seems to enjoy writing them despite his need for a fight. He also has that weirdly amazing way of making the correspondings sound polite and professional and still somehow tell them to piss off, respectfully of course.

The general smiles when he remembers the first time Alex did it. Washington had laughed out loud when he read the letter and how Alexander called congress idiots so subtly and politely that they probably would never notice it. The shy proud smile he got from that was one of the things he has tried to get more often out of the angry ball of genius since then.

Speaking of the angry ball of genius the small ball had now silently started to trash behind him. Washington too concentrated hasn't noticed this yet. 

/ _Father stood in front of Alexander. He smalled funny again and had a bottle of the forbidden only for adults drink in his hand. His hands shook in anger and his eyes were wild. Alexander was backed into a corner._

_"Alexander what the hell have I said about disturbing me when I have visitors?" he ground out in anger._

_Alexander kept his eyes down and sniffed._

_"Not to" he whispers. Slap. Hard and stinging against the small boy's cheek_

_"Speak up boy"_

_"You have said not to" Alexander cried out._

_"Exactly. And what did you do?"_

_"I-I ran into the room"_

_"Yes you did and now I have lost a very nice deal to your pathetic childish schemes" he pulled out his belt and took Alexander by his shoulders._

_"Hands on the wall, boy. The time you learned some discipline again" Alexander obeyed instantly tears rolling down his face._

_"Stop crying you, stupid boy. Never show weakness. God, you are so pathetic. So useless you hear me? You will never become anything."_

_Alexander swallowed his tears and tried to keep them in. "I-I'm stupid and pathetic and useless"_

_"Good" then the belt is being raised and Alexander waits for it to impact-_

Alex wakes up with a strangled but silent cry. Trying to keep his screams to himself. Father hates when he screams. He gets mad and then Alexander has to wait alone in a dark room until father lets him out.

Tears pour out his eyes even when he tries to keep them in. He was so weak and pathetic. So so so stupid, pathetic, waste of space- strangled sob escapes Alexander's mouth.

"Alex?" Alex froze. Oh no Mr.George was still in the room and now he will hate him and think he was pathetic and put him into a cold dark room for being so weak and-

"I'm sorry, I- I'm please- Je suis désolé, Je suis désolé, Je suis désolé" 

"Alexander breath, son" Alexander scrambles away. Mr.George was even closer know. He needed to get out get out get out- he scrambles off the bed but doesn't get far. His eyes were blurred with tears.

He was now standing in front of the bed his Jemmy bear was clutched against his chest. His eyes tried to find a way out but he couldn't see!! Suddenly a hesitant hand was on his shoulder. Alexander flinches away but the hand keeps him still. He wants out, let go!

"Alexander you need to calm down. It's okay just breath you're safe. It's okay son, just a bad dream" Mr. George was crouched in front of Alexander his face full of concern. There was no anger in his gaze. Alexander was shaking under his arm. Tears poured down. Washington's heart was breaking for him.

"It's okay, son" he whispers again. And then suddenly Alexander moved. He surges forward into a hug. Washington instantly wraps his hands around his boy. Rocking them back and forth soothingly whispering into his son's ear. Alexander clutches his uniform and cries.

After an eternity Alexander's cries seem to calm down. He was now completely drained out of energy and his eyes started to droop. Washington notices this and moves away to put him into a bed. Alexander immediately cries out in alarm. This was safe. In Mr.George's arms, nothing could hurt him. Washington immediately stops and Alexander immediately follows suit. He buries his head into the man's neck. Washington looks up at his desk. He has mostly finished anyway.

He gets up from the floor. Keeping his hold on the boy. The small fists tighten their grip on him. He sits down on the bed and carefully lays down with Alexander still on his chest. Alexander immediately snuggles on his chest humming happily. What a picture they made. Great Washington was snuggling with a small 6 years old boy on his chest and hands wrapped around him with a warm smile on his lips. He rubs Alexanders back and pets his hair. Soon Alexander's breaths even out.

Washington started to fall asleep as well. His lasts thought's are how the heck is he supposed to explain this if they ever manage to turn his boy back to normal and Hamilton remembers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I'm proud of this picture.
> 
> Je suis désolé = I'm sorry (I think I don't know any French)
> 
> To Hamilfan321 I'm sorry but I don't think I will be able to write the other ones. I won't be making a gender switch. I have nothing against such things but I'm not a fan of such fics. They are just not my thing. Thank you for giving them still.
> 
> Thank you for anyone who has left a like or commented They make me happy. Keep leaving them, please.
> 
> Happy new year everybody!


	5. Morning

It turns out post-Nightmare Alexander was a very clingy and jumpy Alexander. Washington had been laying on the bed just waiting for Alexander who was still laying on top of him to wake up.

His small breaths tickled his throat as he snuggled closer to the source of warmth. Which had been obviously The general. It was a nice silent moment and Washington reveled in it. It was evidently broken when Alexander let out a small yawn. Washington's attention immediately moving to the boy.

Alex rubs his eyes tiredly with his free hand the other clutching still his Jemmy bear. His sleepy eyes move to meet his fathers and widen once he realizes he was laying on Mr. George. The man was not angry though. Instead, he smiles warmly at Alexander.

"Good morning my boy. Did you sleep well? " The small boy just shyly nods at him and borrows his head back down to Washington's neck deciding that this man was indeed safe.

He had to be. He didn't punish him after a nightmare and he gave him a teddy and he let him sleep on him the whole night.

The general only looked fondly down at the cuddling boy and starts rubbing his back. Then there was a voice behind the tent flap that makes Alexander jump a little. Washington's hand calming him. 

"Your excellency, may I come in? I have Alexander's clothes with me" ah Mulligan.

"Come on in"

As Mulligan comes in he salutes. In his hands indeed he did have a smaller version of the blue soldier uniform.

"As you were, that was quite quick" Mulligan relaxes his pose and nods.

"I'm fast" Then his eyes move to Alexander who had moved from on top of the general to hiding at his side. Just the top of his head and his vivid eyes were visible from behind the general's chest. His small fist was clutching Washington's jacket.

Hercules smiles warmly. He like Washington was quite big for a small boy like Alexander but he had that friendly face where Washington usually had that stoic look on at all times.

"Hey, there little guy! Up I see. I got you some clothes here!" Hercules sais with a sincere smile and with a slightly dialed down energy so wouldn't scare the boy.

Jemmy, mother and even father had taught Alexander manners so like a small gentleman he was he whispers "Thank you, sir"

Hercules beams at him and after a nod from Washington he moves closer and slowly puts the clothes next to Alexander. Hercules was no idiot after all. He understood early on that Alexander's childhood had been bad he just never knew how much. Now with the bruises and marks on the boys back... Yeah. No. James Hamilton better run if he ever meets Hercules Mulligan.

He extends his hand for Alexander and once Alexander small hand took his he smiled and said "No problem little man. And I'm Hercules Mulligan but you can call me Herc none of that that sir non-sense" Alexander smiles at him and then he pouts.

"I'm not small!" Washington had to suppress a laugh at that. Sure son. Sure.

"Of course not" then he gets up and saluted again.

"I got to go I'll see you at breakfast Alex, sir!" and then he leaves.

"Well, we should get up no?" Washington asks and looks down at the boy. Alexander just silently nods again. After a moment of reluctance, he lets go of Washington.

Alexander watches as Mr.George goes around his morning routine. He starts to shed his too-big clothing and changed into the ones Mr. Herc had brought him.

It was in fact just a smaller uniform for him. Alexander realizes it after Mr.George helps him with the buttons.

"We match!" he exclaims with such childish glee that Washington can't help but smile. "That we do son, that we do" he then ruffles Alexander's hair which makes the boy giggle.

"Let's go get some breakfast hm" Alexander makes grabby hands again and Washington complies.

-ω-

The food tent was much fuller than it was last time. Due to the nightmare, Alexander was much more unfilling to leave Washington's side than last time and decided to follow him around when the man had to set him down.

"Alexander, why don't you go sit with Mister Burr while I get us some food?" Alexander really didn't want to but decides nods anyway and moves towards Mr. Burr(sir) dodging legs and other soldiers. He was almost there when someone pumps on him.

"Watch it!" an angry voice shouts at him and automatically Alexander cowers away in fear. Oh no he screwed up. He should have been more careful. They are gonna punish him now. 

"Oh-crap" 

"I'm sorry, Je suis désolé" 

"Hey hey It's fine-" 

Suddenly Washington was there stepping in between them. Alexander's small hand clutches his pant leg.

"What is going on?"

"I- sir- we-"

"I- I accidentally bumped into him, sir. Je suis désolé, I'll do better I should have watched where I was going better" Alexander whispered in fear.

"I wasn't watching where I was going and I shouted at him. I'm sorry I shouldn't have" the soldier who had shouted admits. 

Washington watches down at him for a moment then at Alexander. He then nods and tells the other soldier to be more careful. He then picks up Alexander who was still apologizing and shaking and brings him to Burr who had gotten up to step in.

"It's okay son. Stay with Mr. Burr(Sir) I'll be back in a moment" Alexander only nods hugging his Jemmy bear.

"You okay?" Mr. Burr(Sir) asks. Alexander just makes small grabby hands and after a moment of hesitation, the man hugs him. Alexander burrows into his side and they wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I feel this was kinda trash...
> 
> And yes there is going to be Sir every time I say, Burr. Why? Cause I said so.
> 
> As you might have noticed the uploads are gonna be much slower cause school started and It's my year of high school so it's important. So With this one, I think once a week or every other week like the "Unexpected Rescue" series. And one-shots if I get prompts or ideas.
> 
> For Usnavi Heights: I like your idea. I'm already planning it. It might not be as you wish but I'll try my best. But cause it will be a multi-chapter story it will take time before I begin cause I don't think I can keep up 3 series' 
> 
> Check out the new Hamilton Animatic I just made: https://youtu.be/J85UfaGq2nU
> 
> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment, like and a prompt those are appreciated!  
> Tumblr: Pinxku22


	6. Feeling

When Washington returned with food the sight he saw was heartbreaking and adorable.

Alexander had climbed on Burr's lap and wrapped himself around the man. Burr (Sir) looked worriedly at his small friend as the boy clung to him. Washington sighs and walks up to them setting the food down on the table.

"Alexander? Are you ready to eat?" he asks tentatively.

Alexander's huge and mildly teary eyes turned to him and then he was making grappy hand at him.

Dear God if the boy knew how much power he held over the general...

Washington immediately opened up his arms so the boy could move to hug him instead. Burr (sir) looked a bit reluctant to let the kid go but he did anyway.

Alex hid his face into the broad chest of the army General. There was nothing wrong with Mr.Burr(sir) but Mr.George felt safe. So right. Nothing could hurt him when he was like this. Protected in Mr.George's arms.

Washington looked down at the small boy in his lap. It didn't look like the kid would let go anytime soon but he was still so young and so skinny and really needed to eat.

So he did something that surprised even himself. He took the fork put some food on it and nudged Alexander a bit till the kid looked at him.

"Son you need to eat," he said and put the fork in front of the boy.

Alex stared at him and then the fork with those huge violet-blue eyes and then hesitantly opened his mouth. He moved the fork in and Alex closed his mouth around it and he ate.

It was so absurd. He was feeding his right-hand man who was a child.

The absurdity was all but forgotten though because then Alexander was staring at him his mouth open and waiting and that was so cute holy mother of all things. Was this how it felt to be a father?

Don't get him wrong he has been a father-like figure to many. He is a father to Alexander now that Alexander was his. But never had he gotten the pleasure of raising one. Never had he taught them to walk or talk. And he never probably will but this was as good as it will get and he will take it.

He was sure he has never had he felt this way. And he was glad. He was glad this was Alexander. Maybe it was a weird circumstance but still. Because He was glad it was his SON he was feeling this with. 

But then it hit him. He had always felt this he just never completely understood it.

When his Alexander smiled so sincerely, their quiet moments in the tent sharing stories. When Alexander fools the Congress. Alexander's first birthday as his son. 

It was like someone finally gave a name to that feeling inside of him

He has always felt this parental love, the protectiveness, and pride over the boy. Alexander, his Alexander was still young after all and had a lot to learn. 

And this feeling. When this young child Alexander was looking at him with that absolute and utter childlike trust and pureness. It was the same and different like someone took all that love and increased it tenfold.

The way he wanted to wrap the boy up and protect him from anything and everything. He wanted to murder the man who had already attempted to stain that innocence. He wanted to enjoy this feeling and when he gets his Alexander back he will love him like he always did and more. He will enjoy watching him advance in life. Find the girl he will love, maybe teach him fishing, be there when he makes mistakes.

He will win this war for Alexander. So they will be free. So Alexander will be free and flourish in the nation they will make.

Alexander was his son and he will love him was he an adult or not. And this...thing that happened only made it more concrete.

He was apparently been starting at Alexander for a while now cause the boy had closed his mouth and tilted his head in question.

"Mr.George?"

Washington blinks and then smiles softly. He fills the fork with food again and as Alexander eats it these small moments were theirs. These small bits where the War was outside their happy bubble. He will enjoy this because he wants this child to feel the love he deserves and he will give it to him. And he will enjoy this cause it won't last forever. He loves this child but he loves his Alexander and he wants him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long! And so short too...Aaaaaaa!  
> School is hard and this is my last year before college so it's really important and I really haven't felt like writing for some stupid reason. But I wanted to give a chapter already so here it is!
> 
> I liked this chapter some Washingdad thoughts. But it was difficult to make it satisfactory. I wanted to show he loves this child version of Alexander but he also loves the adult one and this won't make him change and wish Alexander was a child again if he gets back to normal.
> 
> When he said "His Alexander" it means the Adult Alex.
> 
> And the feeling is like from the song giving the name for the word he is looking for:
> 
> "Pride is not the word I'm looking for. There is so much more inside me now" that is the feeling. The absolute parental love he couldn't name but was always there. That was hard to write since I do not have a child to feel that way for and also convey the previous point.
> 
> This is getting long so as always thank you for reading! Leave a comment and kudos and maybe a prompt. Tumblr @Pinxku22


	7. Chaos

Their quiet breakfast gets suddenly interrupted by loud shouts outside. Two soldiers walk into the food tent their voices loud. 

"Good morning everybody!" the other shouts. He was tall and slim, his hair was in a ponytail and he was wearing a trenchcoat. Alexander notes that he had a french accent. 

The other one was shorter his hair also in a ponytail. He had a kind face but Alexander wasn't fooled. Father had a kind face too but he wasn't always kind.

The taller one quickly notices Alexander and the General and if possibly his smile widened but his voice grew louder.

"Ah! Mon General! Mon Petit lion! I am so happy to see you!" He said and quickly walks up to them.

He was loud. Very loud. Alexander didn't like loud. Loud was bad. Father was loud when he was angry. And Father didn't like it when Alexander was loud. Maybe Mr.George won't like loud either.

Maybe this man would get punished for being loud. But Mr. George wouldn't do that would he? So far he has been kind. Even when Alexander went and was pathetic and loud and woke up screaming. But then again Alexander didn't know where the line was and when he would cross it. He didn't like that. He needs to know.

Maybe he expected that now that it has been done once and he hadn't told it wasn't allowed he would let it go. But next time he would punish him for it. Maybe after he has told the rules.

But Mr.George wouldn't do that. Cause Mr.George is safe.

Right?

Alexander hides his face into Jemmy bear again. Waiting for Mr.George to do something.

Surprisingly there was no reprimand or shouting from Mr.Geroge instead the other man rolls his eyes and elbows the taller man.

"Laf you're scaring him"

The other man instantly looks at Alexander, his lips making an "o" while Alexander in turn hides closer to Washington. Washington moves to pat his back.

The other man kneels down before Alexander making himself look smaller to the child and extends his hand.

"Hey, there kiddo. I'm John. John Laurens. That Lafayette. Don't worry about him. He gets excited sometimes but he is as friendly as they come" his smile was kind and now looking closer his face was full of freckles.

Alexander shily shakes Johns's hand while the said man beams at him.

"Je suis désolé, mon ami. I did not mean to scare you" The man, Lafayette sais looking regretful.

"Ça va" Alexander whispers. Holding his bear closer. 

Their eyes comically widen at that. It would have been funny except it scared him. Did he do something wrong? 

"You speak French!" Lafayette exclaims. 

It shouldn't have been such a surprise. The adult Alexander has talked French with Lafayette before. But still they had always assumed he had just studied it. 

"My mom taught me" 

Ah well that explained it. Alexander's past was always a bit of a mystery. He never talked about his mom either. 

"That's nice to hear" John said happily with a smile adults use when they say everything is fine when it's really not and think the child will be fooled by it.

Suddenly, gunshots echoed around the camp. The grownups were instantly alert. Mr.Geroge quickly hand Alexander to Mr.Laurens.

"What in- Laurens keep an eye on Alexander. Keep him safe. Alexander, you stay with Mr.Laurens while I'm gone" his voice was full of authority and command. Mr.Laurens quickly nods and before Alexander can say anything Washington was up and moving Lafayette behind him. Leaving Alexander alone with a stranger.

Alexander was scared. What was happening? Where did Mr.George go?

Soldiers were running everywhere. Shouts and gunshots filled the air. John was carrying Alexander away from camp. Away from danger.

Then there were 2 redcoats blocking their exit their guns drawn.

John took cover trying to keep Alexander away from their line of fire. Alexander felt like crying. But crying was for the weak and he had done so much of that lately. But everything was scary and then John cried out. Bullet hitting him in the shoulder.

The other soldier moved around the tree where Mr.Laurens and Alexander had hidden.

Alexander was yanked out of Mr.Laurens' hands even when the man tried to protect him. He cried out and fought against it. He kicked and punched making it hard to keep a grip on him.

The sudden hit to his face quieted him instantly. He went limp in the soldier's hands. His head spinning and hurting. Tears poured out if his eyes.

"Damn brat" the soldier cussed him.

Alexander wanted Mr.George where was he? An overwhelming need to shout for dad filled him. It was hard to breathe and see and everything was blurry and his head still hurt and then he wailed.

"DAAAAAAAD!" It just came out. He wailed. Another hit to the face but it didn't stop him this time. It just made it worse.

"DAAAD!!! I WANT MY DAAAAD! DAAAD!" 

The next hit made him lose consciousness. But he was mildly aware of being tackled and then taken to familiar embrace.

-ω-

-

Washington had heard Alexander scream. He knew instantly it was Alexander. And he knew it was him the boy was calling for. And then he was running for him. His movements very quicker than ever he tore through the camp.

Another shout made him run just faster and then he was there. He saw red when the soldier punched Alexander. How dare he-

He tackled the man instantly careful of Alexander. He took the boy into his arms pointing his own gun down at the man who had dared to hurt his son.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT MY SON!? " He growled down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh that was fun. That was so exciting yo write. I have no idea what it ended up being but oh wow.
> 
> I'm sorry it took so long. I confused my schedule and I was actually animating Hamilton animatic for a school project. I'm really proud of myself.
> 
> Check it out maybe?: https://youtu.be/zyKLZdoab8o
> 
> Also this corona thing is all crazy. We closed our schools but we do distant studying. 
> 
> Je suis désolé = I'm sorry  
> Ça va= It's okay (I think. I still don't know any French)
> 
> Everyone stay safe was your hands and thank you for reading! Leave a comment and kudos. Come say hi in Tumblr! @pinxku22


	8. Aftermath

The camp was silent after the attack. It was quick work destroying the small enemy but some were still wounded and hurt.

The enemy soldiers at least those still left alive were all collected and prisoned. Waiting for their interrogations and punishments.

And if that one idiot who had dared to touch General George Washington's boy was more beaten than the rest. Nobody mentioned it.

And if that said man went missing a few hours later and was never seen again afterward. Well, nobody mentions that either. Nobody will mention either that General Washington was not seen by anyone during that time.

But right now Washington has no time to think what people will mention because he has an unconscious boy in his arms. Boy he had sworn he will protect. The dark bruises forming on that young face made his blood boil with hate every time he sees it.

Laurens had apologized profoundly again and again for not keeping Alexander safe. Washington knows it was not his fault and the bullet wound bleeding on the young man's arm told that he had fought hard.

He orders Lafayette to take Laurens to the med tent and adjusts his grip on his boy. He needs to get his son to a safer more comfortable place.

Washington heads to his own tent glaring at the dark bruises on the boy's face. Washington watches as Alexander finally moves a little. Letting out a soft whimper and snuggling closer to the warm body. The teddy bear was in Alexanders lose fist and about to fall.

They finally get inside and Washington moves around not putting his boy down. Unwilling to let go of him. The scream of terror still ringing in his ears. He starts to clean up the blood from the young face when Alexander whimpers again. Struggling now.

"Shhhh... It's alright son. You're safe now," he whispers to the boy. "Open your eyes, Alexander." He prompts.

After a few more prompts those violet-blue eyes open for a second before closing again. Another whimper slips out and goes straight through Washington's heart.

"Dad...?" A small voice asks. Small fist curling up against his jacket. The title feels right so he sais it again.

"Dad...!"

Washington's heart might burst at that. Alexander very rarely calls him father in the fear of favoritism around his fellow soldiers. Now his smaller self is calling him dad and it makes him feel all warm inside.

"Yeah kiddo." He whispers soothingly his voice gentle.

" 'urts" Alexander whispers silently. Unsure how admitting pain will be received. When no shouting happens he curls hesitantly closer to Washington. Usually, when father gets all funny Jemmy comforts him afterward. But Jemmy wasn't here. But Dad was safe too.

The general just nods and rubs his back and runs his fingers through the boy's hair. He rocks them back and forth. He wishes he could take the pain away. They rock until Alexander falls asleep in his arms.

The adrenaline starts to fade and his own eyes start to droop. He was just starting to doze when a quiet whisper makes him jump.

"Mon General? I wanted to see if you and mon petit lion are okay." Lafayette asks quietly and instantly looks regretful when he sees that he had stopped the good general from his sleep.

"Ah, Lafayette..." Washington mumbles and adjusts his grip on the small bundle in his arms. Alexander has brought his Teddy closer to his chest now.

The bruises stick to Washington's eyes again and a new wave of rage goes rushes over him. He carefully gets up and sets his boy down on the bed and tucks him in. He then turns at Lafayette, parental rage blazing in his eyes.

"Watch him while I take care of some business. I'll be back soon," he commands silently. Lafayette just nods and sits himself down on the close by the bench.

Washington just nods. He didn't want to leave Alexander but he had a certain soldier to take care of.

When he comes back his hand wrapped up because he had hurt himself in the attack. Nobody mentions it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> Washingdad had revenge. Did you like the chapter?
> 
> No art this time sorry.  
> Yes I am late. Not much at least. I'm sorry.
> 
> I am an idiot by the way. Guess who started- well restarted- another multi-chapter story and has two thumbs? Me!
> 
> My other story is coming close to the end and this new one will probably take its place. I just kinda stumbled back to Detroit Become Human. And I only have one story in existence that I have left behind so I decided to finish it.
> 
> I am cringing at the typos and all over messy writing I had right at the beginning. Ouch.
> 
> Also made this mini animation! I am proud!  
> https://youtu.be/nn0bkJK-eGw
> 
> Thank you for reading! Leave a like and a comment those are appreciated!  
> Come say hi at Tumblr @Pinxku22


	9. Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains a mention of child abuse and violence

The next morning Washington woke up to small tremors of a small frame on his chest. Alexander was curled up on top of him his face colored with ugly bruises.

At least the boy hadn't had any nightmares due to the event of yesterday exhausting him. The general felt relief at that but knew something was wrong.

With closer inspection, he notices Alexander's brows have formed a small frown. His breathing was mildly labored and a fine sheet of sweat seems to cover his face. Periodically a tremor would pass the small frame of the boy. Not to mention the boy was burning up with fever.

Washington felt alarm bells starting to ring in his head. Alexander was sick.

ALEXANDER WAS SICK.

He felt fear run down his spine. Where had this come from? He hadn't been sick yesterday. Could it be a side-effect? Fever was dangerous. Especially on children. What if Alexander died??? What if-

Seemingly sensing his dad's distress Alexander started to wake up. His body felt cold and aching and his head hurt really badly.

Like that one time Father had him so hard his head had collided with a wall really hard. Jemmy had been there to soothe away his tears afterward because Alexander felt so nauseated and confused.

Alexander squints up at his human pillow to see Washington staring at him with concern. It was the same look Mommy and Jemmy gave him often.

"Dad..?" He asks. His lungs feel weird too and his voice is raspy with sleep and something else.

Washington immediately tries to collect himself. Alexander was sick yes but it was not the first time he had taken care of sick kids. He had plenty of time where he has had to take care of his siblings.

"Hello, there son! How are you feeling?" He asks as he cradles Alexander closer.

"I don't feel good," Alexander mumbles and hugs Jemmy bear closer. "My head and chest hurt n' I'm cold."

Washington nods in understanding. He moves Alexender on the cot and gets up. He needed to get a doctor and Burr(sir).

"Stay here Alexander I need to get a doctor" He instructs as he quickly changes clothing. It was much harder with one hand.

Alexander stares at him his head tilting that adorable way it always does.

"What happened to your hand?" He asks silently as a shiver runs through his body.

The older man quickly glances at Alexander than his hand that had paid justice for his boy. Not that he can tell that to the said boy.

"I hurt it yesterday during the attack. But don't worry it's fine," he quickly dismisses it.

He was just about to leave when Alexander suddenly cries out. It's a high pitched sound that breaks Washington's heart as he races to his son's side.

"Alexander what's wrong?" He asks frantically as Alexander curls up in pain.

Alex didn't know what was wrong. It felt like someone set a fire inside of him. Pain raced through his whole body inside and out. Tears gathered in his eyes as his body was mixed between writhing and curling up.

And then it ended. The wave of pain vanished as fast as it came but the feeling lingered leaving him breathless and exhausted. Washington's frantic words barely penetrating his foggy brain.

"Alexander? ALEXANDER!?"

All he could do was whine as everything felt heavy and painful. Warm hands enveloped him and he distantly felt himself being lifted up and carried.

He heard shouting the words"Help" "Burr (sir)" and "a Doctor" registered. He weakly clutched his Jemmy bear to his chest and tried to open his eyes in vain.

Soon more voices registered and he fights again to open his small tired eyes. The pain started to fade but exhaustion lingered.

A doctor was hovering over him as Washington explains the situation. Aaron was also close by his eyes worried a book in hand. Frantically looking for answers.

Alexander could feel the frantic heartbeat of Washington, as he leaned against the man. The reassuring squeeze of his dad's hands around him.

He felt sleep pull him under as he knew dad would protect him.

The next time Alexander woke up it wasn't much better. He was covered in blankets, his brain was still foggy and he was so cold anyways. The pounding in his head was a little muted now.

"Hey there my boy," a gentle voice of Washington drifted in. "You have been out for a while now. Burr(sir) thinks he has found something, we'll sort this out" his big fingers played with Alexander's hair as the boy nods weakly.

A cough from the opening of the tent draws Washington's attention to a small man. 

"Mr.Madison" The General acknowledges him with a nod.

"General Washington sir! I'm here to get the report on the attack that occurred yesterday" This Madison explains. Washington's and starts to explain where he can get the written report. The man's eyes move to Alexander quickly before they avert.

Alexander has always been curious so like always he greets -rather weakly- a small hello.

Madisons eyes drift quickly to Washington and after a small confirmation he turns to Alexander with a smile.

"Hello young man what's your name?" Alexander smiles shyly before he answers.

"I'm Alexander Hamilton sir!" He answers and Madison's eyebrows raise a little at this (this was the famous Alexander Hamilton?) before he once again smiles.

"Hello Alexander Hamilton! My name is James"

Alexander's eyes widen with excitement.

"Really?! My big brother's name is James too! But I call him Jemmy!" His eyes were bright and for a moment the sleepiness leaves him.

"Oh really? That's really cool Alexander!" James indulges while Washington's eyebrows shoot up.

Alexander has a brother. 

Alexander. Has. A. brother. This mysterious 'Jemmy' is Alexander's brother?? As far as Washington knew Alexander didn't have any family but clearly this 6-year old version of him adores his older brother very much. To even name his teddy after him... So where is this brother of his now? And-

Washington's musing was interrupted once again by Alexander who suddenly goes rigid in his arms and curls up once again.

The pain was attacking him again and it was worse than last time. An honest scream tore through him as he twitches and cries.

"Dad! DADDY! IT HURTS! pLeASe make it sTop MAke it STOP! DaDDy!"

Washington was torn hugging Alexander as the small frame shook and sobbed screaming for him to help him. He wanted to take the pain away to take it for himself if that helped just stop hurting his boy!

He shushes and rocked his boy as the small frame cried harder waiting for the pain to go away. A doctor and Burr(sir) both ran in but they were as helpless as Washington was.

It felt like eons before Alexander went slack in his arms. The sobbing continued with silent 'daddy' and 'hurts' breaking it as his child curls closer.

Washington looks up with anguish and unshed tears in his eyes. Fire burning in his soul he stares at Burr(sir).

"You need to fix this"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> Me writes this: uh... Woah...ಠuಠ
> 
> I swear I wanted to write so badly this whole week I've been kicking myself to write this chapter. I had so many ideas for different things but I just couldn't get myself in gear and write anything. I'm sorry. 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the nice comments I've been getting they really make me happy! ❤️ ❤️ ❤️ 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment and kudos come say hi in Tumblr @Pinxku22! 
> 
> Stay safe!


	10. Inhale

Aaron Burr (sir) has never been this desperate in his life. Even in wartime, he has always been very calm and collective.

But now with a mini version of his first friend basically howling in agony on his father's lap. And the Generals desperate and scared face every time Alexander went scarily limp in his arms Burr(sir) was extremely desperate.

These fits were starting to become more frequent and powerful by the second and they had no idea if this was either Alexander becoming himself again or him dying a slow agonizing death.

The books were getting blood on them due to the paper cuts Burr(sir) was getting from the pages as he franticly looked for a reason for these.

A quick glance at the General showed the normally composed man in a panicky parental frenzy as he rocks back and forth his little in his arms. The fits were getting to them all. Alexander seems to have become completely unaware of everything around him lost in his personal hell as pain waved through him.

Burr(sir) fears what would happen if he failed to find answers. Would The general be able to move on from this? Would the revolution survive without Alexander? Without their commander after the loss of his son?

The small boy seems to have cried his voice gone and his body exhausted to the point of unable to move. Washington was scared. Burr(sir) was scared.

How long until this stress and pain would make the small heart to give up? Not to mention his fever has spiked to dangerous levels and there was nothing anyone could do until Burr(sir) has found the answers.

Burr(sir) shuts another book and moves to the next one. Determined to save his younger friend.

-ω-

2 hours pass. Alexander is barely moving or making sounds anymore. A twitch here and there with an occasional weak whimper. His weak little breaths stutter in his little chest. 

Washington has resorted to praying his keen eye watching Alexander willing him to take a breath.

Inhale

Exhale

Inhale

Exhale

Inha- God damn it breathe! Yes! Inhale!

Tears have started to roll silently on his cheek but Washingdad could not care. All that matters is Alexander. Alexander who is in pain.

His son is in pain. His son! His boy! His boy is going to... is going to..? 

Die?

No!

His boy is dying.

Death.

That cruel bastard. Taking away his son...

Death doesn't discriminate between the sinners and the saints

It takes.

And it takes...

And it takes...

Inhale damn it! 

Exhale...

Washingtons' mind was becoming a jumbled mess. His fear, anger, and grief messing with him.

No! He has to concentrate! Alexander wasn't dead yet.

INHALE!

Burr(sir) can see Washington was struggling now. He tosses another book aside his fingers bleeding but he ignores it. It's very little price compared to Alexander's pain.

He needs answers! Right now!

He opens another book.

Inhale

-ω-

Alexander was in a world of pain. It felt worse every time. 

Snippets of small memories were filling his head. But they hurt too. His head was in agony with every new memory came a sensation. Like re-ling but experiencing it the first time. He hated it. He wanted daddy. Daddy would keep him safe. In a distance he could feel strong warm arms around him...

Dozens of beatings blending in his burning pain. Every hit and slap. The burning hunger. The sickness. Making him burn even worse. Cold and hot and loss.

Who?

Mamma!

Dead. 

He wants death too. He wants to be with mom. He wants to stop the hurting.

Suddenly water. Terror. Jemmy... Where's Jemmy? Can't breathe... 

Help.

Jemmy is dead.

So much death. Everywhere. Destruction.

Its all so much. So much. 

He wants daddy! 

Daddy? 

Wa-Washington. General Washington. 

Dad

Safe

War

Family 

Blood

Hugs

Alone

Friends

He can't-

It's-

Inha-

-ω-

Burr(sir) springs up! A page with the stone!

"Sir- SIR! I got it!" He basically shouts and looks up with glee at his General.

But Washington was not smiling. He didn't look happy. 

He looked crushed. 

"...I.. He's..." Washington lets out a small sob.

"...sir?"

"He stopped breathing"

-Tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry.
> 
> What's this? On-time upload? Whaat?
> 
> I wanted to draw but I'm running out of time and I have an exam tomorrow.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment and kudos those make me happy and come say hi on Tumblr @Pinxku22
> 
> Stay safe! See you next time!


	11. The unimaginable

"He stopped breathing"

It took a while for Washington to register it into his brain.

Alexander wasn't breathing anymore.

His mind numbed into a blurry daze. All he could concentrate on was the small body in his lap. A small fist loosened but still holding on his jacket. His own hand on the small chest that had stopped its unsteady movement.

Tear tracks down on the innocent face of his son. The final moments of his agony.

It took a while to realize that the teardrops that appeared on that face were not from Alexander but himself, and just like that the numbness broke under a wave of sorrow, loss, and pain.

He wanted to scream, cry, yell anything. He didn't want freedom or leadership any longer he wanted his son. He wanted that happy bubble of that morning. He wanted those intelligent, happy all though burdened eyes looking at him. He wanted that clever mouth calling him daddy. Smiling at him with adoration.

Sobs started to rack his body as he cradled the smaller empty body against his chest. Whispers of empty words escaping his mouth. His eyes shut tightly. Denial was a strong thing and as long as his eyes were closed he could pretend that Alexander was just asleep. 

-ω-

Burr(sir) watched numbly as his leader fell apart in front of him. It couldn't be... Alexander. Alexander was dead.

He has failed his friend. He had failed his General and by the look of it might as well failed the whole revolution. Washington was going through the unimaginable and was in no shape to lead.

If only he had been faster. The book that would have saved Alexander hung loosely in his grip.

The sound of Washington's sobs could be heard loudly through the camp. Everyone kept inside and quiet out of respect. Those who were fathers graved to have their children in their arms. To hold them and feel them alive.

Burr(sir) heard the silent whispers that Washington mumbles into the empty body in his arms. His heart broke for his commander.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry... Come back... Please, please... Come back, son... I'm sorry...please...son...don't leave me..."

Silent tears fell down Aaron's face. God it hurt to listen.

"I love you... I should have said it more. I love you son"

Just as those words left the grieving father's lips, Alexander's body started to glow. A bright light much like before enveloped it and without a though Washington held his boy tighter. Whispering 'I love you' again and again.

And then the light was gone. And where once was a small six years old was now a 20 years old man. Their Alexander.

Washington stared at his son in disbelief. Letting hope ignite in him. But there was no sign of life. He waited and watched. Unsure what to expect. 

Nothing.

There was nothing.

There was no sudden gasp of breath. No sudden awakening nothing.

Fate or whoever controlled it all was cruel. Giving hope only to rip it away.

Another sob bubbles in his chest. He was sure he ran out of tears but it appeared he was wrong.

Alexander was once again cradled on his chest as he whispered another silent 'I love you'.

When he looked down vivid violet-blue eyes were staring up at him. They were glazed over and half-lidded but looking at him.

'Oh please oh please' he prayed silently as he stared down at those eyes. Afraid to blink or breath in the belief of destroying this illusion.

"S-son?" He whispered. Hands shaking.

Sluggishly Alexander blinked again. Weak as a kitten in his lap.

"D-dad?" It was a silent breath but enough for Washington.

A sob, not of sadness but of happiness escaped from Washington. Mentally and physically exhausted from the whole emotional rollercoaster Washington could only hug his son. 

"I love you so much oh god my boy, my son oh..."

Aaron Burr(sir) could only stare in amazement and careful delight.

He quickly looked down at the book in his hand. His eyes moved to the personal research section. It took a while for him to be able to concentrate on the words.

' _Notes: After excessive experimentation, we were able to discover that only unconditional love for the victim of the age-stone can save them. So far 2 out of 12 experiments have survived. It appears the effect of the stone starts to wear off in 3 to 7 days. After that, the subjects seem to start to experience high fever, headache, burning sensation, and any previous injury delivered to the body. After hours the body seems to give in and the experiment dies. There is a chance after death that the subject can be saved with unconditional love if the bond between the two is truly strong and pure.'_

Ah that made sense. Burr(sir) mused. Who better save Alexander than Washington. After all, the parent will always love his child unconditionally.

_'Update: We lost the other survivor. It appears the subject should not be separated by its savior at least for a week. It appears the Stone's side effect for the subjects cause weakness and need for affection for the next week or so. We will continue monitoring them'._

Burr(sir) looked up at the father-son pair and was quite sure not separating those two would not be a problem. He silently thanked whoever it was for letting Alexander stay alive and come back to his dad and slipped away. He had a job to do. He needed to destroy that stone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Getting close to an ending 
> 
> :D Did you like that?  
> Yes, I went with the power of love *Jazz hands* What can I say Washindad is gold.
> 
> Oh my gosh the feedback last chapter was amazing! Thank you everybody! I always love to read what you think.
> 
> #IDidThisInsteadOfReadingToAnExam oopsie. Meaning to write a lot of ideas I have but things got in a way and all. I'll try though.
> 
> Check out this little Hamilton video I made:  
> https://youtu.be/Te84E3egOtc
> 
> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment and kudos those make me happy and come say hi on Tumblr @Pinxku22 
> 
> Stay safe!


	12. Epilogue

Burr(sir) was right when he guessed it wouldn't be too hard to keep the father-son pair together. In fact, it was quite impossible to separate the two.

In the past week, Washington has not left his son's side for anything while Burr, Laurens, and Lafayette have been running the camp behind the scenes.

Alexander has been sleeping most of the time the effects of the stone truly leaving him exhausted and vulnerable. He wasn't quite sure what had occurred, why his body and mind hurt so much but he knew that his dad would be there when he woke up. Every time.

And he was. Every time. A gentle hand combing through his hair. Firm arms wrapped around him in a safe and protective embrace.

He was safe.

-ω-

After a few days, his memories were returning. Small snippets of moments of care and safety, the terror and comfort that followed after. They were blurry but he held on to those.

And Washington was always there when those snippets came. Part of him was glad Alexander was too exhausted to feel too mortified about what had been discovered but he was sure that day would come too.

But right now all that mattered was that

Alexander was safe.

-ω-

"Hey, dad?" A quiet whisper was heard in the small tent. That name still filled Washington's heart with warmth.

He squeezed Alexander who was nuzzled against him. It was one of those nights where Alexander was more aware.

"Yeah, son?"

"Thank you"

"For being my dad, for taking care of me,"

A small gentle smile appeared on the general's face, as he brushed a kiss on his boi's brow.

"Thank you for letting me"

It then became silent in the tent and for a moment Washington thought Alexander was back to sleep when a quiet whisper reached his ears, filling his heart with joy.

"Love you dad"

"Love you too, son"

-ω-

2 weeks passed and Alexander was becoming more himself. In other words, demanding to get back to his job for the exasperation of his dad.

And after a while, Washington let him with strict orders.

Burr(sir) and the crew were happy to help their friend and keep an eye on him for the general.

Alexander was safe.

-ω-

It was a dark night when Washington was making rounds in his camp. Soft light of a candle bled through the darkness and as he peeked in the room a familiar sight greeted him.

Alexander was sleeping on his desk. Papers over the surface and a quill in his hand.

Silently Washington creeps in the room and takes a blanket from the couch carefully setting it around his son.

"Night, son, " He whispers. 

And with a fond sigh he tip-toes out again. He would retrieve his boy when he has finished his round.

At the door, he quickly looks back to take another look at his son. Alexander was wrapped his hand around the corner of the blanket. A peaceful look on his face as he sleeps.

He smiles widely as he leaves the room. Washington will miss the child but it felt good to have his Alexander back.

He was safe.

He had a family.

Everything would be alright.

-fin-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are finished! I'm sorry it took so long again but here we are. I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> It has been quite a ride and I have met some really awesome people in the comment box. Thank you for each and every one of you who has shown your support and stuck around. I'm honestly sad about finishing this.
> 
> I'll try to make some one-shots soon. I have some summer work and that Motorbike license is still waiting for me. Middle school is over an ooo boy high school here I come.  
> (Also found Criminal minds very interesting show)
> 
> And now I'm gonna have to say my goodbyes to this! Thank you for reading and commenting! Leave a like and comment come to say hi on Tumblr @pinxku22 there is also now a new book on wattpad that has my Hamilton art and More on instagram @pinxku22
> 
> Stay safe, have a great summer and I hope tp see you around! ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> YES, I'm making a multi-chapter story. I don't know how often I'll update since I have another multi-chapter still going. Somewhere around randomly and every other week I would say.
> 
> Yes, Eliza and Alex are not together in this. Sorry 
> 
> I might make a one-shot for the one where Washington sent Alex home which he didn't have. It has been an idea of mine for a while.
> 
> Check out my newest animation in YouTube: https://youtu.be/lrebjvCJDxc  
> (I regret nothing, One last ride is pease of art I had to XD)
> 
> Thank you for reading leave a comment, like and a prompt those are appreciated!  
> Tumblr: Pinxku22
> 
> Happy Holidays whatever thing you celebrate!


End file.
